<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In My Mind, Body and Soul by sportivetricks (tamlane)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175587">In My Mind, Body and Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks'>sportivetricks (tamlane)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Inappropriate Workplace Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Patented Daydream Charms, Power Dynamics, Sexual Fantasy, Silver Fox, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gender stereotypes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/sportivetricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at the office, Lily's boss makes an unexpected request.  She sees it as an opportunity to make a deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Corner/Lily Luna Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In My Mind, Body and Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>This fic contains elements of power dynamics and consent issues.  Please review all tags before reading.</b>
</p><p>I meant for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070350">this fic</a> to be a one-shot, but the pairing grabbed me and wouldn't let go.  *SHRUG*  So here's a kind-of sequel with a turning of the tables.  I promise I'm done now.  Probably.</p><p><a href="https://sportivetricks.dreamwidth.org/15523.html">Custom Bingo</a> fill:  Unexpected<br/>(I hope sequels count, Daye.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily Luna Potter had only seen her boss twice all day.  </p><p>That morning, she barely had the <i>Open</i> sign charmed and the lanterns lit when Mr Michael Corner nearly collided with her, his gray suit jacket flapping as he strode to the window and spread the open blinds, peeking out.  </p><p>"Oh good, you're here," he said.</p><p>"Coffee, sir?" Lily asked as she set her bag down on her desk and aimed her wand at the percolator.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Lily looked at the clock.  8:20am.  "How long have you been here?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't know.  An hour or so."  </p><p>He turned, rubbing his hands together.  He bored of that quickly and started cracking his knuckles.  He bored of that, too, and started pacing back and forth in the waiting room.  His grey hair was already ruffled.</p><p>"Listen.  I need you hold all my owls and firecalls today.  I'm not here.  For anyone.  Except Goldstein.  If Seamus Finnigan stops by, I'm definitely not here.  In fact, you haven't seen me all week."</p><p>"All right," Lily said slowly.  She slipped towards her desk with her coffee, carefully dodging another round of pacing.  </p><p>"You haven't done a mass mailing yet," Mr Corner said.</p><p>"No, sir."</p><p>"Are we stocked on envelopes?"</p><p>"Half a box, last I checked."</p><p>"We'll need another box.  And they all need to be addressed.  Not all by hand.  You're good at duplication charms, yes?"</p><p>Lily smirked.  "I'm getting good at all kinds of charms, thanks to you."</p><p>Mr Corner whirled around, eyes narrowed.  They had not spoken once about the Daydream Charm business he had encouraged her to pursue in her own time.  </p><p>"Good to know," he said in a clipped tone.  "Go through the contact list you updated.  Address the ones with a double asterisk by hand this morning.  You can run the rest by charm when we get the stationery order.  Are you getting all of this?"</p><p>Lily blinked.  "Of course.  Should I get quotes on the stationery?"</p><p>"No, use Gildenquill's.  They have all our details.  Set up owl service for 200 the week of the twenty-second, presorted, class B.  Our permit number is..."  He gestured towards the desk, mid-pace.  "...somewhere in there.  Might take some digging to locate it."</p><p>"I've got it right here," Lily said, pulling out the post file.</p><p>Mr Corner turned, rubbing at his jaw.  "Good."  Then he was back at the window, sliding his long fingers into the blinds again.  "Do that owl service part first."</p><p>"Right away, sir."</p><p>As usual, there was no <i>thank you</i>.  When he was done, he was done and nearly at the corridor before the blinds stopped rattling.  He stopped abruptly, pointing at Lily.  "If you hear anything, <i>anything</i>, from Goldstein—"</p><p>"I'll let you know at once, sir."</p><p>A faraway look glazed Mr Corner's eyes, the kind he always got when he went into his head.  Lily could only imagine the racing blur of thoughts going on behind that look.  Then she realized he was looking at her blouse, whether he knew it or not.  It was new.  It matched the royal blue accent wall with his business name engraved on it.</p><p>"You look sharp today," he said, as if suddenly realizing it.</p><p>Lily took the opportunity to let her own gaze drift over his lanky form.  "So do you," she lied.  Everything matched, but his trousers were askew from all the pacing and his shirt slightly wrinkled.  He by no means looked sharp, but he looked very handsome indeed to Lily.</p><p>"Remember, I'm—"</p><p>"Not here," Lily said.  "Got it."</p><p>With five quick footsteps and a mindlessly slammed door, he was indeed, gone.</p><p>Considering all the initial fuss, it was a quiet morning.  This was a blessing, as the owl service guidelines took some figuring out and served as an acute reminder of why she had eschewed Ministry work.  </p><p>Lily went down the to-do list, interrupted mid-morning by an ill-tempered barn owl with a delivery from Seamus Finnigan.  Lily had half expected a howler from the way Mr Corner acted, but it arrived in a plain, cheap white envelope, smeared slightly with grease from his garage.  She dumped it in the hanging file on the wall with the rest of the morning post.  </p><p>Mr Corner was particular about opening his mail himself.  It almost made Lily wonder if he had something to hide.</p><p>She tried not to let her mind wander as she addressed envelopes in her neatest penmanship, but it did.  It wandered to how on edge Mr Corner had been since that night and how especially rattled he had looked this morning.  It wandered to how very much she would like to help him with that....</p><p>No, no, she couldn't think about that in the office.  She concentrated on the flow of the ink beneath her quill.</p><p>It was lunchtime when she saw him next.  She had a fried fish sandwich halfway to her mouth when he exploded out of his office, this time with the jacket gone and his shirtsleeves rolled up, his arms splashed with ink.  Again he went for the window, parting the blinds.</p><p>"Still no word from Goldstein?"</p><p>"No, sir.  Should I owl him for you?"</p><p>He let out a huff and strode towards the hanging file.  "Don't bother," he said, shuffling through the post.  Seamus's got tossed unopened, along with a mail order catalog.  The last one, also unopened, disappeared into his  pocket.  "And the mailing?"</p><p>Lily looked pointedly at the clock.  12:49pm.  She took another bite of her sandwich, chewing slowly.</p><p>Mr Corner had the decency to look ashamed of himself.  Then he stood quite still.  He motioned to her sandwich.  "You didn't have to....  You could have locked up for an hour."</p><p>She swallowed.  "Well, you weren't here."  His sudden stillness thawed her a bit, in spite of herself.  "I would have gotten you something, too, but I didn't know if—"</p><p>"I brought my own."</p><p>"We're good to go on the mailing, sir.  Double asterisks all addressed.  The stationery order will be here Thursday."  </p><p>"Excellent."  His hands went to his pockets.  "Why don't you take off at four?"</p><p>Lily gave him a faint smile.  "I'm good, thanks."</p><p>Mr Corner shrugged.  "Offer stands.  Until then, I'm—"</p><p>"Not here.  Got it."</p><p>"Except—"</p><p>"For Goldstein."</p><p>He cast another quick glance at her blouse and was gone again.</p><p>By 4:10pm, Lily's to-do list was done, the junk drawer reorganized, and her mind was wandering again.  She didn't see anything wrong with it, considering his offer to take off early.  </p><p>She wondered if Mr Corner ever had a wank back there in his office.  It was hard to imagine, but she did.  She imagined bursting in on him (she would <i>never</i>) and finding him so hard at work on his cock that his hand was a blur.  He would have to stop, though, wouldn't he?  No matter how close he was, he'd have to tell her to get out.  He would never let her get on her knees and pick back up with her mouth.  And no matter how far gone he was, he'd definitely never grab her ponytail in his fist and—</p><p>His office door whooshed open, and Lily jumped, opening a random file and flipping through parchments.</p><p>Mr Corner looked from the clock to her, practically vibrating with tense energy.  For the briefest moment, Lily had a dreadful feeling he had read her mind, but he just strode to the window yet again.  "Still no word from Goldstein?"</p><p>"No, sir," Lily answered as calmly as possible.  She licked her finger and turned another parchment over.  "But you did get another owl."</p><p>He was at the hanging file in three strides, fishing it out.  His nostrils flared when he saw the handwriting.  He ripped it open.  His lips got thinner and thinner as he read it.  With a low snarl, he ripped it in two, parchment and envelope together, and balled it up.  He didn't throw it in the bin, though.  </p><p>"Go on home, Miss Potter," he said.  "It's been a long day."</p><p>"And I intend to see it through," Lily said, looking up at him through her red eyelashes.  "In case you need me. 
 For anything."</p><p>Mr Corner ran his free hand through his silver hair until it stood on end.  Then he dragged that same hand down his face.  "You know what?  I could use one more thing from you."</p><p>Lily stopped with a parchment in midair, her heartbeat picking up.  "Oh?"</p><p>"It's..."  That hand was on the back of his neck now.  "...inappropriate, perhaps.  I understand if you say no."</p><p>Lily wet her lips.  "I can't imagine I would."</p><p>His jaw tightened for a moment before he went on, "Could you send an afterhours owl for me?  Around ten or so tonight?"</p><p>Lily dropped the parchment, leaning back in her desk chair.  "An owl."</p><p>"You could take your time coming in tomorrow morning.  To make up for it.  And for today in general."</p><p>"What kind of owl?"</p><p>"To Mr Edward Carmichael."</p><p>"He's not on our contact list, is he?"</p><p>"No," Mr Corner said firmly.  "He's not.  But the owl will know where to find him."  His fist clenched around the balled-up parchment, but his voice slipped into a cool, mischievous tone.  "Start it <i>Dear Eddie</i>.  Tell him Mr Michael Corner wishes him well with his Flaming Fingers scheme but thinks he would do better to look into some Horned Bourbon.  If he cares to take the tip."  Now a smile played around his lips.  "You got all that?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," Lily replied, nonplussed.  "Flaming Fingers, Horned Bourbon."</p><p>The pacing recommenced.  "Write it in the silliest schoolgirl penmanship you can manage.  Dot the "i" in his name with a smiley face.  No... make it a heart.  No, a smiley face.  You know what?  You decide.  Take Nefertiti with you to deliver it.  Use letterhead and sign the owl <i>Best from Corner Analytics</i>.  No name or title."</p><p>Lily stared at him.</p><p>"And Miss Potter?"</p><p>"Sir?"</p><p>His eyes went to her lips.  "Mind you get some of that lipstick on the seal."</p><p>The lipstick was called <i>Pink in the Afternoon</i>, and Lily had just refreshed it on the odd chance he might emerge from his cave.  "You like it, sir?"</p><p>Mr Corner chuckled.  "Mr Carmichael will."</p><p>Lily's eyes narrowed.  "This <i>is</i> an unusual request, sir."</p><p>He stuffed the balled-up parchment into his pocket with a note of finality and blew out a breath.  "Yeah, it is.  You know what?  Forget I asked.  Off you go.  See you at 8:30 in the morning."</p><p>At that, Lily leaned over her desk, maybe a little too desperately.  "Are you sure?  Because I'm glad to do it.  But I could use a teeny-tiny favor in return."</p><p>Mr Corner stood still in front of her desk, both hands now in his pockets.  </p><p>"Maybe also a bit inappropriate," Lily said softly.  "But I can't see how it would hurt.  No more than sending an owl."</p><p>"Well?" he said impatiently.</p><p>"I'd like to do some research and development tonight.  On the project we discussed."</p><p>Mr Corner let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>"Alone!" she added quickly.  "Only.... I can't use my flat tonight."  It was a lie, but she saw her way in, and she was taking it.  "My roommate has the night off, and she's having friends over, and... well, I need quiet and privacy for it.  It's not something I can do in a pub or...."</p><p>"Hmm."  </p><p>He looked at the clock.  It was around 4:30pm.  He pulled at his necktie.  He walked to the window, but instead of peeking out, he twirled the blinds shut with quick, jerky motions.  The light in the office immediately seemed to warm.  </p><p>He went for the door.  Lily watched in silent anticipation as he extinguished the lantern outside, spelled the <i>Open</i> sign to <i>Closed</i>, and pulled the door to.  The lock clinked into place.  He stood with his back to her for a moment, and then the blinds on the door window came rustling down with a gentle whoosh.</p><p>He turned to her.  "Fine.  You can use the conference room.  If you must.  Just this once."</p><p>Lily stared at him.  She <i>had</i> hoped for more than that, but she couldn't believe he had agreed to even that much so easily.  She was dead curious about that parchment in his pocket.  "Thank you, sir."</p><p>"Miss Potter."  He held up one long finger.  "Just this once.  You understand?"</p><p>"Just this once," Lily agreed.  "Like the owl, right?"</p><p>He stood there silently for a moment, his lips a thin line.  "Right.  And you'll have all the privacy you need because I am elbow deep in quarterly reports, and I and will <i>not</i> be disturbed.  For any reason whatsoever.  And I do mean any reason.  You got that?"  </p><p>He didn't wait for an answer, but as he strode to his office, he called back:  "If you happen to set a fire, put it out yourself."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>By 5:30pm, Lily had penned the requested owl and was hard at work on a parchment draft that would ultimately get spelled into a charm.<p>She didn't know who Eddie Carmichael was, but in the daydream, he had, indeed, liked her lipstick.  He had made a bet with her boss over whatever Flaming Fingers were.  Her boss had lost.  Mr Carmichael was here to collect.  He'd brought friends.  A dozen or more of them.</p><p>Most were middle-aged.  Some were older and fat and bearded.  Some had muscles that were barely contained by their blazers.  One already had his belt out, tapping it against a heavy palm.  All looked exceedingly eager to sample their winnings.</p><p>This one would be hard to sell to the producer.  Maybe impossible.  Maybe this one was just for her.</p><p>In the daydream, she knew it was no use to protest.  In fact, her job depended on her compliance.  It was clear she would be here awhile.  She shook with fear.  Or was it anticipation?  Either way, she backed herself into the corner of the conference room as the men advanced, moving chairs out of the way and clearing the table, their taunts filling the room....</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Yes?" Lily squeaked.</p><p>Mr Corner opened it and peeked inside.  His necktie was now hanging undone around his neck, his top two shirt buttons undone.</p><p>"No fires to report," Lily said, hastily rolling up the parchment.  "Finally coming up for air?"</p><p>He opened the door a little wider and hesitated for a moment.  "Got hungry.  Are you hungry?"</p><p>"No."  He <i>was</i> talking about food, right?</p><p>"Are you sure?" he asked.  "Because I could..."</p><p>"What?" Lily asked breathlessly, still in the headspace of her daydream.  And he had to smell it.</p><p>"Order something in."</p><p>"No, thanks."</p><p>"Fair enough," Mr Corner said, and the door started to close again.</p><p>"But!" Lily exclaimed, rising slightly from her seat.  "If you can spare a moment..."</p><p>The door opened again, and when his eyes met hers, she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, and against his better judgment, he could definitely spare a moment.  </p><p>"You see," she said, settling back into her seat, "I've had luck with Daydream Charms for women.  I've sold two designs already and have requests for more from the producer."</p><p>He nodded.  "Well done.  Congratulations."</p><p>"Thank you.  They had suggestions, of course."</p><p>"And you'd be wise to listen to them."  The door was opened quite wide now, but Mr Corner kept his hand on the knob.</p><p>"But I'd like to try some variety.  Maybe..."  Lily idly ran her finger over the quill feather.  "Maybe try breaking into the market for men."</p><p>"Oh yeah?"</p><p>"Not that it's a huge market," she admitted.  "It seems men tend to go for visual content more than... conceptual content.  Which you know very well, of course, because...."</p><p>Mr Corner let go of the knob and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed.  "Because I'm a man?"</p><p>"Actually, I was going to say... because we have more than a few publishers on the contact list, don't we?  And not all so reputable, if we're being honest."</p><p>He gave her a faint smile.  "Been keeping track, have you?"</p><p>"Well, when you spend half a morning copying addresses out by hand—"  Lily stopped, coming to a sudden realization.  Mr Corner had spent a long time building that list.  And she bet there were people who would pay for the information on it.  "Huh."</p><p>He raised one eyebrow.  "Huh."</p><p>"Mr Corner," she said delicately, "you know you can trust me with your business, right?  I would never...."</p><p>"Not eager to piss you off, though, am I?"</p><p>Lily suddenly appreciated the weight of his predicament.  She was stunned he had.... What exactly had he done?  He had set her straight, all right, but he had taken quite a chance by soliciting her <i>business proposal</i>.  He had taken an even bigger chance when he opened that door just now.  </p><p>Considering his general edginess and his secret owls, Lily was starting to think maybe Mr Corner was not as averse to risk as he claimed.</p><p>"You can trust me, too," she said.  "And I could use your help.  With market research."</p><p>"I'm sure you could find someone to help," he said, arms still crossed.  Lily didn't think she had ever seen him stand still so long.  "Without the conflict of interests."</p><p>"Boys, maybe," she said with a frown.</p><p>He laughed.  "Sorry to break it to you, Miss Potter, but the fantasies don't get more sophisticated with age.  The women just get younger."</p><p>Lily pointed at him with her quill.  "See, that's interesting because... I don't think the female market is..."</p><p>"So pathetic?"</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't say that," Lily replied with a laugh of her own.  "Only maybe not so fixated on youth.  Often the other way around, in fact.  At least in my charms."</p><p>"You think the women who buy your charms are all your age?"</p><p>Lily's head gave an involuntary jerk.  "Well no, I guess not."  She folded her hands on the table, leaning over it towards him.  "Did you fantasize about older women?  When you were young?"</p><p>"Oh yeah.  Terry Boot's mum was..."  He let out a breath through pursed lips.</p><p>"But now?"</p><p>"Sometimes, sure.  Sometimes I fancy myself young.  And so will you."</p><p>"You're not <i>that</i> old."</p><p>Mr Corner smirked.  "I'm your father's age."</p><p>Lily felt the statement like a touch, right between her legs.  "And?"</p><p>"And what?"</p><p>"Oh come on," she said.  Now he was just toying with her.  "I told you a daydream.  The least you could do is repay the favor."</p><p>The smirk grew.  "Favor?"</p><p>Oooh, he was something else.  "Ah right, I forget.  You were doing <i>me</i> a favor, weren't you?  Offering me your sage business advice."</p><p>The smirk evaporated.  He even looked a tad embarrassed.  Not enough to close that door, though.</p><p>"Well, whatever your fantasy is," Lily said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I guarantee you're not alone."  She picked up the rolled parchment with a chuckle.  "And it definitely can't be worse than this."</p><p>His eyes followed the parchment.  "Oh yeah?  And what is that?"</p><p>"Nothing to do with you," Lily said coolly.  "I know a lost cause when I see one."</p><p>Mr Corner shifted slightly against the door frame.  "So you open the box."</p><p>Merlin, she had him.  She couldn't believe she had him.  And she couldn't hide the disbelief she knew must be evident on her face.</p><p>"I believe that's how it starts, isn't it?" he asked.  He gestured to the quill.  "Did you want to take notes?"</p><p>"No, I..."  She set the rolled parchment back down on the table but held onto her quill to... well, to have something to hold onto.  "I'm good."</p><p>"You've had an exhausting day," Mr Corner said in a somewhat bored voice, which Lily knew he was putting on.  "You're dog-tired.  And you're finally at home.  In bed.  Naked."</p><p>"You sleep naked?"</p><p>"You're not sleeping.  You're hard."</p><p>Her eyes dropped to his crotch.  "And you're...?"  She gestured vaguely in the direction of his hand.</p><p>"Of course.  Long day.  Cute assistant.  Empty house.  Or so you thought."  He paused for effect.  "Turns out the cute assistant followed you home."</p><p>"And she sees your enormous cock and offer to help," Lily said, rolling her eyes, in spite of the fact she'd just been daydreaming it herself.  "Yeah, yeah, you know what—"</p><p>Mr Corner cut across her.  "You jerk the covers up and go for your wand.  But she caught you off guard.  She's quicker.  You end up tied to your own bed."</p><p><i>That</i> froze Lily in her tracks.  She could manage nothing more than a quiet "oh."</p><p>"Apparently she's decided she won't take no for an answer."</p><p>Wasn't that convenient?  And enlightening.  Lily blinked.  She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this herself.  "Do you... fight back?"</p><p>Mr Corner shrugged.  "Sure.  You struggle.  You throw out threats and the like.  You try not to look when she starts taking off her clothes.  She gets tired of the threats.  Stuffs her knickers in your mouth."</p><p>At that, Lily's mouth did drop open.  </p><p>He laughed.  "Should I go on?"</p><p>"Yes," Lily said, too eagerly.  "Yes.  Is she naked now, too?"</p><p>"No.  She's wearing... I don't know what you call it.  It's silky, clingy."  He rubbed his fingertips over one shoulder.  "Tiny straps.  Like a really short dress."</p><p>"A chemise."</p><p>"A chemise.  Blue.  Blue like right before dawn."  Mr Corner's eyes dropped to her new blouse.  "It doesn't show anything.  But it shows everything."</p><p>"Everything as in...?"</p><p>"Hard nipples."</p><p>Lily had no doubt about that.</p><p>"And the tiniest hint of her arse when she turns to lock the door."</p><p>"And what happens after she locks the door?"</p><p>Again, Mr Corner laughed.  "You're tied up in a bedroom with a beautiful young woman.  One who's determined to have her way with you.  What do you think happens?"</p><p>Lily dropped her quill and gestured impatiently with her hand.  "That's barely five minutes!"</p><p>"I'm sure you can take it from there."</p><p>"No one could take it from there!" Lily protested.  "You've given me practically nothing."</p><p>"I've given you more than I should," Mr Corner said, but he still made no move to leave that doorway.</p><p>"And you want to give me more."  She knew she was pushing her luck, but the words kept coming.  "You wanted more than dinner when you knocked on that door."</p><p>She could see Mr Corner run his tongue back and forth over his teeth, under his lips.</p><p>"And that's all right, isn't it?" Lily asked, more casually.  "Nothing wrong with looking at the menu.  Doesn't mean you have to order."</p><p>"I'm not even sitting at the bar," he said, even as he pulled out a chair across from her.</p><p>"Of course not," Lily agreed.  "This is business, right?  Just research."  She gestured to the chair.  "So go on."  She smiled.  "If you like."</p><p>Mr Corner sat and propped his elbows on the conference room table, twining his fingers together.  "Where was I?"</p><p>"Tied up.  Hard cock.  Wicked young assistant in a blue chemise."</p><p>Some of that tense energy was coming back to him now.  He rubbed his thumbs together.  "So she crawls up onto the bed, and the chemise..." He paused with a short laugh.  "Is that really what it's called?"</p><p>"Yes.  Go on."</p><p>"That's just so..."</p><p>"What?  French?" Lily snapped.  "Go on."</p><p>"So it dips, and you can see her tits."  His gaze dropped.  "Small and perky.  That silky blue fabric... it drags over your body, and you're..."  He hesitated.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"...leaking."</p><p>"Oh fuck," Lily said, almost enviously.  "I never would have thought of that.  Still fighting?"</p><p>Mr Corner sat back, chair rolling forward, clasped fingers resting on the table.  Lily could hear his foot tapping on the hardwood floor.  He slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers.  "What's the point in fighting?  She straddles your thigh.  Hikes up the chemise.  She's... ah..."  He hesitated again, rubbing the afternoon growth of silver hair on his jaw.</p><p><i>This</i> one she got immediately.  "Clean shaven?" she asked with a smirk.  She couldn't blame him for it.  Who <i>hadn't</i> tried it at least once?  And lived to regret it six hours later.</p><p>"Yeah, that," he confirmed, his cheeks reddening slightly.  "It's just..."  He motioned idly with his hand.  "You can see every detail, and..."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>That hand went back to his jaw, as though he might use it to cover his mouth at any second.  "And it's all so wet.  And..."  He closed his eyes, shaking his head.  "...and you really don't care that she's your assistant.  You want inside.  So bad."</p><p>"But you're not in control," Lily helpfully offered.</p><p>Mr Corner clasped his fingers together on the table again.  "No."</p><p>"And thank goodness," Lily said.  "Because if you were... you'd have to stop this nonsense right away, wouldn't you?  You wouldn't have a choice."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"Go on," Lily said, shifting in her chair.  She fought to keep from rocking against it.</p><p>"She rides your thigh.  All that slick flesh, so far from where you want it, but what can you do?  She pulls the chemise off over her head.  You jerk against the..."  He briefly raised his wrists, mimicking the motion before flattening his palms on the table.  "You want to touch her.  But all you can do is watch as she bucks her hips..."  His hands curled into fists.  "...pinches her nipples..."</p><p>His fists relaxed, and he looked at the clock.  </p><p>"Don't stop!" Lily exclaimed, leaning in so far she might as well have climbed onto the table.  "Please.  Don't stop."</p><p>"<i>She does</i>," Mr Corner said.  "Your assistant.  She stops.  And your heart races."  His foot tapped the rhythm on the floor.  "You think, this is it.  She's going to stop teasing you.  She's going to straddle you and slowly sink down on you..."  Now he was leaning in, too, his eyelids drooping.  His foot went silent.  "And it's terrible.  It shouldn't be happening, it's liable to fucking ruin you.... but it's gonna feel...."  He took a deep breath and blew it out.  "...so good..."</p><p>"Well?" Lily prompted him eagerly.  "Does she?"</p><p>Mr Corner shook his head.  Then he went perfectly still.  His eyes focused right in on hers.  They were very dark brown, almost black.  "She straddles you, but not there.  She crawls up the bed.  Pulls those knickers out of your mouth.  Grabs the headboard."</p><p>Lily nearly trembled, in disbelief, in anticipation, in almost painful arousal.</p><p>"Puts her knees on either side of your head.  The scent... it's overwhelming.  She's right there, right over your face..."</p><p>For a very long minute, the room was silent except for the ticking of the clock.  Lily waited, their eyes locked.</p><p>"Well," Mr Corner said at last, sliding his chair back, anxiously rubbing his thighs, "that should be a good twenty minutes."  </p><p>He stood, pushing the chair back under the table.</p><p>Lily just stared at him.  Was <i>that</i> what he wanted?  What that all she had to do?  <i>Take it?</i></p><p>He hovered in the doorway again, rubbing his jaw, looking uncertain.  "I hope it's helpful."</p><p>"Oh yes," Lily said.  "Although I hardly feel right taking credit for it."</p><p>He tapped on the door frame with his fingers, looking oddly vulnerable.  "I'm sure you'll give it your own spin.  Anyway, I'm calling it a night.  I really am—"  He laughed.  "—quite hungry.  I'm running you off as well.  And in case I didn't make it perfectly clear, this..." He gestured between them.  "Tonight was—"</p><p>"Just this once," Lily said, her heart thundering in her ears, knickers soaked through.  "Got it."</p><p>"And the owl?" he asked.</p><p>Lily picked up the envelope, stood, and rounded the table, leaving the parchment and quill behind.  She wasn't going to need them.  She hovered in the doorway with him, very close, holding the envelope up, addressed side towards him.  She flipped it, showing him a big pink kiss mark across the seal.</p><p>"I'll send it," he said, reaching to take it.  </p><p>Lily held onto it firmly, and even more firmly when he tugged.  "How hungry <i>are</i> you, Mr Corner?" she asked in a low voice.</p><p>He sank down the door frame to her level, visibly swallowing.</p><p>Lily reached for his belt and tugged at the worn leather.  "Because, frankly, I'm starving."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!  Comments and kudos are lovely to receive. :)</p><p>You can connect with me @sportivetricks on <a href="https://sportivetricks.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://sportivetricks.dreamwidth.org">dreamwidth</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>